


Imagine the Colours.

by Aki-tan (akinikko)



Series: Dull Grey and a spalsh of Blue. [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Barista Lenalee, Blind Allen, Blindness, Chromesthesia Kanda, Cross SUCKS, Guide Dog - Timcanpy, Guide Dog - Urucanpy, Kanda Yuu Swears a Lot, Kanda Yuu is a Genuine Asshole, Lavi is a Good Bro, Most the series is probs be between 1 and 4 chapters., Probably floof, Song references, Synesthesia, Tiedoll is a pure Angel, Why does Urucanpy not have their own tag yet!, idk how many chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinikko/pseuds/Aki-tan
Summary: Lavi hangs with Allen like always, whilst Allen tries to wrap his head around events, as they hang out. Though this time, it's somewhere new, and Allen befriends another person like himself, Marie, Kanda's adoptive brother.Oh, and Kanda is there to because he lives there and it so totally doesn't have anything to do with the fact he likes hearing Allen play the piano.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are probably gonna just be short stories for now, whilst i get used to writing Allen and Kanda in these roles.

A soft knock against his bedroom door, before the dog lifted its head and peered towards the wooden object. It was silent before another soft knock rang through the air. A small groan left the rooms occupant, as he curled up a little more in his bed, before stretching out and groaning out a what.

"You still up for visiting the music shop... Since you wanted that new book?"

"What time is it?"

He sat up, his hands patting the area around him to make sure he wasn't in the edge, before the dog nuzzled his side and climbed over his thighs to lay slightly in his lap, leading the man to softly pet the dogs head.

"Almost twelve thirty."

"Why... didn't you wake us up earlier."

"You've both had a rough few months... i wanted to let you have a rest..." There was a pause, before the voice turned nervous. "Allen... Can I come in?"

"Y-Yeah..."

The door opened and Allen could help tensing at the sound, Timcanpy looked towards Lavi before softly wagging his tail. He was getting old now. They would need to think about getting a new guide dog for Allen.

"So are you still up for the music shop? Maybe visit Lena whilst we're at it."

"Sure... Uh I'll just get dressed."

Lavi nodded with a small approved hum, before he ruffled his hand through Allen's hair softly, but not before letting Allen confirm it was him. Yes it could sound like Lavi, but anyone could put on an accent and imitate a voice.

"T-thank you... Lavi..."

Lavi frowned before he sat on the bed and leaned over to hug the younger one. Timcanpy whimpering at the silent sniffles from Allen. His blackened vision blurring. Lavi knew Allen was like this whenever he woke up, because usually the blind man had the same repetitive dream.

"Love you, Al. You know that right?"

"Yeah." Allen mumbled, catching his breath. "Yeah, I know Lavi."

"You've done so well."

"I know. I just... miss it."

"Understandable."

Lavi tightened his hug around the younger, before he thought of something.

"Allen. Do you want to visit Tiedoll?"

"Tiedoll?"

"Yeah, you met him on the day you first met Yuu."

"Yuu...?" Allen paused for a second, "You mean Kanda right?"

"Yeah. Kanda." Lavi chuckled at the nervous hint in Allen's voice. "Tiedoll is his adoptive father."

"Oh. Makes sense." Allen nodded once before humming a little. "Why... Did you wanna visit them?"

"Mhm. Not quite. I thought of something, but we don't have to go through with it."

"Oh. Uhm, sure... why not i guess?"

"You sure... I mean, Yuu and you don't get on too well."

"I mean yeah, its a little scary, but... I want to meet people, so why not."

"Alright. Well get ready and we'll head to the shops, before going to Tiedoll's."

"Okay."

Allen shifted in his spot with Timcanpy, as then Lavi paused before leaving the room.

"Oh. Maybe Tiedoll will let you play their piano... I'm sure they would appreciate hear it be played again."

"Again?"

"Mhm. But I'll let Tiedoll explain that part."

Allen nodded as he stumbled his way over to his wardrobe, with Timcanpy nuzzling the correct hand when he started to stride off course.

 

* * *

 

A groan rang through the room as the ringtone rang through the air, before dark eyes opened just to be greeted by the annoying squiggles of ultraviolet passing his vision. Reaching for his phone, the newly awakened man slid across the dismiss button. He soon buried his head into his pillow, before he was greeted with not just the annoying ringtone but also a knock at his bedroom door.

"WHAT!"

Lifting himself into a seated position, scratching his head before the door opened and the elder young man walked in. Turning around, he glared at the other before faltering and sighing, as the ringtone continued to fill the air. Eventually he picked up his phone and answered the call.

"What do you want, Rabbit?"

_"Sup, Yu."_

"Don't call m--"

_"Anyway im bringing Allen over."_

"Fuck no. You wake me up at what... Wait what is the time?"

"Nearly one."

Kanda breath hitched at the sudden attack of sky blue mixed with the already fuzzed vibrant green across his vision. A low growl left him, before turning to glare at the man by his door, when both of them answered his question together. Sighing to himself he rubbed his eyes before shifting a little where he sat and scratched his head.

"Okay so valid reason to wake me, yes..."

"Kanda. Tiedoll asked for you."

"Tch." Kanda nodded, before hearing his door close. A speck of black. "Okay so why are you bringing the sprout here?" 

_"Well... just in general, and we don't have a piano..."_

Butchered specks of vibrant green travelled across his vision. Thinking quietly to himself, Kanda doesn't know if Tiedoll will allow it, but he could ask, not that he wants to.

_"Tiedoll does, and Allen wanted a new book he found a few weeks back."_

"So you want to borrow the piano."

_"Basically... Yeah."_

"No."

_"C'mon Kanda."_

"No."

_"Kanda. Don't you want to hear him play again?"_

"Shut up."

_"Pleaaaase."_

"No. Stop asking."

_"We're still coming over."_

"What? No! Fuck off."

Kanda growled down the phone as he climbed out of bed, Lavi sighed softly down the phone before there was a voice in the background, before Lavi told the voice to hold on, Kanda figured it was probably Allen.

_"Kan--"_

"Stop asking."

_"No just listen!"_

"What?"

_"He... Uh. He is probably going to kill me for this."_

"Then don't fucking tell me dipshit."

_"Just. I need him to relax. So just this once."_

"For Christsakes. Fine I'll fucking ask."

_"Thank you!"_

Kanda just growled down the phone as Lavi groaned hearing the voice shout at him again, before the rabbit said bye before he hung up on him. Throwing his phone on the bed before changing, which was basically the equivalent of throwing on a shirt because he was so goddamn tired yesterday he didn't bother changing out of his sweatpants. Sighing, he headed to the studio, as he tied his hair back and stopped at the door. Stopping at the door, he leaned against the frame and paused. A cloud of chocolate brown, appeared to his left, as the faint dull blue speckled his vision from his sigh and the voice of his adoptive father.

"Yuu. Morning."

"What do you want?"

"Well. Breakfast is probably cold, but it's on the table in the kitchen, and you need to run and get more supplies."

"Why me?"

"Well, because for one Marie can't completely do it."

"Fine. Heads up though, Rabbit and Moyashi is coming over."

"Oh. More for dinner then."

Massaging his eyes a bit, Kanda couldn't clear his vision of the burst of colours. The sound from the tv, Marie must be listening to one of his shows again, or the soft warm beige colours that appeared with every scratch of the pencil or soft stroke of the paint brush. Tiedoll turned towards his son, the boy turned to actually change into something he hadn't worn the day before. Tired eyes turned towards the unfinished painting sitting in the corner, the dark colours speckled with a few light colours and the strands of silver.

"Also, Yuu." Kanda paused, the withering burnt sienna clouding his vision, before he turned back towards his father. "You may want to cover that before you go... Just in case they get here before you're home."

"'Tch. Fine."

Kanda headed and carefully draped the sheet over the painting, before pausing and turning to the piano in the opposite room for a few moments just for the warm brown to invade his vision.

"Yes."

"I didn't even say... anything."

"But I know you will, and i know its about the piano."

Tiedoll set the pencil down and the brush into the water, its a good job he was using watercolours today. Standing up the elder walked over to Kanda and setting a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Yuu. He can use it whenever."

"What are you on about?"

"Allen. The boy Lavi was with at the exhibition. Coincidentally also the same boy that Lavi had tricked you into distorting the piano for, at that one jazz restaurant he take you to sometimes."

"It's not like that, Tiedoll."

"Oh. I never thought of it like that. Ever, Yuu. I'm just glad you are enjoying the colours more."

Kanda gritted his teeth, as his father moved back to his stool. The elder couldn't deny the fascination he got from the colours he sees, and the fact that Allen had said he didn't care about his Synesthesia, that wasn't the case at all. He just loved painting the colours he hears.

"Tiedoll."

"Yes my boy?"

"How... Can... Actually, never mind. I'll just go get the supplies you need."

Tiedoll nodded, before turning back to his work and Kanda headed back to his room to get changed. Picking up his phone and earbuds, as well as his jacket and then heading to the front door to leave. Hopefully he will be back before the two idiots arrive.

 

* * *

 

"Okay Allen. We got the book, now where?"

"Uh... Lavi. I have no idea what is here remember."

"Oh right."

Lavi nodded as Timcanpy sat between them, his eyes peeled on the crowd before barking softly every time he saw another dog. Both boys just sighed before Lavi opted to just going to see Lenalee and get some coffee before heading to Tiedoll's house. Allen kept hold of Lavi's arm even with Timcanpy leading him to the coffee shop, the younger still kept hold of Lavi so he wouldn't get lost. Once they arrived, they were greeted by a warm welcome and Lavi beamed at one of the barista's, before leading Allen to the till.

"Hey Lena."

"Hey, and who is this?"

"Oh. This is Allen, sorry I never introduced him beforehand."

"No no it's fine." Lena turned towards and and smiled. "Hello Allen, can I get you something?"

"Oh uh... On caramel macchiatto... please..."

"Sure and you Lavi?"

"I'll have a latte please. Oh and make them to go, we're heading to Tiedoll's."

"Alright. Say hi to Kanda for me."

"Sure."

Allen tugged at Lavi's sleeve, before the older turned to him a little, but stopped when the younger asked his question.

"Oh and Green Tea.... for Kanda whenever he comes in next."

"Oh? You never get Kanda anything, because he always denies it."

"Oh... This isn't on me... Its from Allen."

"Oh! On that note, I'll jot it down and let Kanda know."

"Thanks Lena."

Picking up their drinks and putting the sugar and milk in at the perfect percentages before sipping their drinks as they left.

"It nice meeting you Lena."

"You too Allen."

The two soon left the coffee shop, and made their way too Tiedoll's house, Lavi giving Kanda a quick message telling him that they were on their way, but knowing Kanda, he was either too engrossed in his art work, listening to music to realise, or Tiedoll had sent him out on errands, since Marie wasn't able to do all that much, being like Allen and all. Both sipped at their coffee's as Timcanpy led the way to Tiedoll's house, following Lavi's directions of course.


	2. Chapter 2

With headphones in his ears, Kanda made sure he had doubled checked everything in the basket he had, and comparing to the list that Tiedoll had given him. Sighing as he scratched off the list one by one, his vision clouded with lines and shapes and splotches of colour from the music and his voice inside of his head.

 _Two a3 and a4 strathmore sketchbooks, a pack of staedtler graphite pencils. Goddamit old man..._ He could hear his own thoughts like he was speaking aloud, but he knew he wasn't. It felt weird. _Prismacolor pencils, 3 set erasers and Generals 33 piece charcoal along with senneliers pastles._

Grabbing the watercolours, oil paints and acrylic paints, Kanda looked around the shop, before going to the brushes. He needed new ones and he wasnt sure about Tiedoll since his father hadn't put them on the list. Grabbing the paintbrushes he needed, the artist soon headed for the till.

"That'll be £266.89 please."

"Goddamit old man."

Kanda gritted his teeth as he growled taking out the card from his wallet, before continuing to pay for the items. Tiedoll owed him big time. Why were art supplies so expensive, better yet why was his father always buying the most expensive ones.

"Thank you. Have a nice day."

"Yeah... thanks I guess."

Putting his headphone back in his ear, the artist began heading back to the house, well before getting a call. Pulling out his phone, just to growl even more, yet answered the call anyway, for only god knows why. Just to have his vision clouded with pastle pink from the girl's voice, plus the red from car horns and steel grey of shoes against pavement.

"What is it Lena?"

"Hey. Have you met Lavi's cousin?"

"Sadly yes."

"He's cute."

"You and I have very different definitions of cute."

"Oh c'mon. He is."

"Lena, is there a reason you called. I want to get home."

"Oh right. So like... there is a coffee here... for you. Apparently Lavi said its on him."

"Why would Lavi buy me coffee?"

"Oh. No, he meant Allen. Something about a piano."

"...right. Well I'll take it another day. Tiedoll wants supplies and I need to get back."

"Right. I'll take a note about it. I just thought I'd let you know."

"Hn. Whatever."

"Such a jerk. Whatever, bye Kanda."

Putting his headphone back in his ear, Kanda continued to make his way home sighing to himself. This day was just getting more tyring by the second, and it was only two thirty in the afternoon.

 

* * *

 

"So... You think he'll be mad?"

"What? No. Trust me, Kanda will be grateful when he next goes in there."

"But are you sure Lavi. He hates me."

"I'm sure Kanda likes you just fine." Lavi paused at the door, "besides... You're the first one to not poke at him being a Synesthete."

"Oh."

Lavi knocked at the door before hearing a bark from Timcanpy. When the door opened Lavi waved at the old man.

"Hello, Tiedoll."

"Ah, Lavi. Yuu hasn't come back yet but you're welcome to wait inside."

"Thank you." Lavi smiled, as he took his cousin's hand. "C'mon Al."

Leading him into the house, as Tiedoll closes the door behind them, before there was another voice. Lavi looked round and grinned at the man.

"Marie. It's been a while."

"Well damn. You aren't dead yet I see." 

"Huh?"

"Ah, long story Al. I'll tell you another time."

"Bookman told me you went off again."

"Or... Marie could tell you right now."

"Can... We at least sit?"

Marie nodded, as Allen tilted his head in confusion, and Timcanpy barked again. The three stood there as Tiedoll slipped back into the studio. Guiding Allen to the living room, before pausing for a second, just outside of the archway leading to the living room, and stared towards the piano.

"Hold on a second, kay. I'll be right back Allen."

"Wait... Lavi!"

"I'll be right back. I just have to double check with Tiedoll."

Lavi ruffled his hair as Allen nodded silently, panicked but silently in agreement. It was fine. As long as Tim stayed with him, Allen would be absolutely fine. He had nothing to worry about at all. Yet it did not change the fact that Allen stood there looking like a lost child who couldn't find his parents in a shopping center.

Even though he was a twenty year old adult, being left alone in a strange place still scared the daylights out of him, literally since you know he can't see anything. Allen took a deep breath, before his hand was nuzzled by Timcanpy, the canine trying his best to calm Allen down. The blindman crouched next to him, and scratched behind the dogs ear carefully, quietly muttering words to the Labrador. Though the efforts of Timcanpy soon disappeared when the front door was slammed opened, causing Allen to flinch where he was crouching and fall backwards, freezing at the shout that echoed in the main entrance.

"TIEDOLL! COME GET YOUR FUCKING SUPPLIES!"

Dumping the supplies near the door, Kanda soon took his headphones off, just for his vision to cloud itself with faint warm Orange-brown from Timcanpy's bark and Tiedoll shouting at him to watch his language. As soon as the door slammed behind him, and the colours had sparsly faded from his sight a flash of vibrant purple appeared from the yelp that rang through the air, which instantly had colbalt eyes turning to the dog, and the person sitting next to the canine. The younger had lost balance in his once crouched position, from the slam of the door.

The small hiccup left him, in somewhat fear but also due to sensing the stare being aimed directly towards him, whilst the milkey white eyes nervously stared at nothing in particular, but also everything. 

"Also. Why is there a lost dog in the house?"

"Yuu!"

"Kanda!"

A quiet and small hiccup left Allen as he lowered his gaze, gripping the glasses in his hand, just to scoot closer to Timcanpy. The elder automatically covered his ears at the onslaught shades of green, blue and brown, before glancing at the white haired boy who was mumbling to the dog, just to have Lavi block his vision and crouched down beside Allen.

"Are you okay, Al?"

Setting a hand on the youngers shoulder gently, caused Allen to flinch away, before reaching out a little to check who it was. Sighs of relief left both the boys as Tim barked again, a soft orange, for a soft and happy bark, pleased that Allen wasn't having any panic attacks.

"I'm fine... just..." Allen stayed staring at the dog. "You said he wouldn't care, Lavi."

"Okay... He might be grouchy today... I don't know."

"Oi. Stop talking about me."

"Damn."

"Stupid rabbit."

Lavi stood up, helping Allen too his feet, before glaring at his best friend. Kanda stopped the red haired from speaking what he wanted to say, by continuing his sentence off.

"Just because it's whispered and I don't know the exact words you're saying, I can still see the colours."

"Yeah. Well would you mind refraining yourself from calling Allen, a lost dog."

"Maybe if you dont leave him alone, so he looks like one, I would."

"Kanda. Watch your mouth. Just because you're my best friend and I trust you, it doesn't mean I won't kick your ass."

"L-Lavi. It's fine..."

"Bring it. We both know I'm better at hand to hand and blade combat than you."

Kanda glared at Lavi, scowling. He was also getting annoyed because of the murky green like one of the shades of an army camo uniform and even more murky blue, like the arctic army camo you get on those first person shooter war games, continued to keep flooding the left and upper areas of his vision as they argued.

"Also for your information. I was talking about the actual fucking dog."

"Huh?" Allen blinked, and stared confusingly at nothing, before frowning, "Also. Please leave, Tim out of your disputes."

"Fuck you."

"Kanda and I have been in the same schools and stuff since we were younger."

Kanda watched the flutters of greyish purple mix with vibrant green as Lavi and Allen spoke, meaning that Lavi decided to explain what he meant, to Allen. Tiedoll stepped in before tapping Kanda's shoulder, and the elder handed over the card and receipt, before gesturing to the two backs of art supplies.

"Thank you son." Tiedoll turned towarda Lavi and smiled. "Ah. Lavi your question before _someone_ interrupted us."

"Oh, uhm yes?"

"He may use it, but it maybe a little rusty at first."

"Alright. Thank you."

Lavi turned back to Allen as, Tiedoll and Kanda carried the supplies to the studio opposite them. Kanda headed over to his piece and removed the cover sheet ready for when he was going to continue painting, before standing near the door of the studio. He was curious to what Lavi was going to tell Allen about, when it came to their school years, but also because he still wanted to continue to watch the puffs of colours appear in his vision from the conversation happening in front of him.

"Kanda was in Kendo and Taekwondo before he realised his Synesthesia and went into art."

"Oh..." Allen blinked. "So... if I had gone to school with you, I would've been in the same one as you and him?"

"Yeah... That would've been awesome..." The smudge of vibrant green to right began to dull darker, as Lavi started to frown. "If Gigi wasn't so hung up on everything."

"Well thank god you didn't."

"Kanda!"

Lavi shot a glare towards the elder before turning back to Allen. Kanda huffed at the red haired before slowly making his way over to them. The faint colours becoming a more stronger with each step towards the duo, his own sigh was a murky purple and he hated his colours so badly, Lavi's he could handle, Marie's reminded him of someone he didn't want to remember, and Tiedoll's was safe. He felt safe.

"I'm just saying. The school was full off judgemental snobs or complete assholes."

Dull grey-blue, appeared high center, before laced with a shade of grey that he had never gotten, appearing where the dull grey should be.

"Oh. So you fitted in perfectly."

Wide eyes followed the colour towards Allen, before the shocked look morphed to a scowl at the words the younger had said.

"What the fuck did you say?" 

"Did I stutter?"

"ANYWAY GUYS!"

Kanda glared towards Allen as the younger blinked, and tilted his head with a blank stare, that would look extremely creepy if Kanda wasn't already used to seeing milkey white eyes. Lavi sighed before looking between the two, Kanda flinching at the spark of fluorescent green, and turned his glare from Allen to Lavi.

"As I was saying. Yes you would've been with us, Allen. Different years, but same school, yet Gigi decided to home school you instead."

Lavi shrugged as Kanda just huffed at the thought again, before turning towards the dog who had quietly began sniffing his leg. Timcanpy looked up at the artist and wagged it's tail, tongue slipping from its muzzle quiet pants, as the two just stared at each other silently, and hadn't notice the stares aimed at them from Lavi and Allen quietly turned to the sounds of Timcanpy panting and the dull thuds on the soft marble floor from the dogs tail. Kanda on the other hand, was not sure on what to do because he was pretty darn sure that the dog wanted him to pet him, but he knew how guide dogs worked, and he knew he would be breaking several rules that he agreed to, since he had the same issue with Marie's dog, before it passed away, which is why the elder didn't get out much anymore.

"So... Is that like, why you both are always together?"

"Pretty much."

"Huh... Honestly if i didnt know he was your cousin or whatever... I'd probably take you both as a thing."

"I wouldn't do that to my bro..."

Instantly Kanda snapped his head towards Lavi, a somewhat embarrased yet confused scowl lacing his expression, and a small tinge of red against his ears for reasons he didnt understand himself. Gulping before he bit out his question, at little breathless. He was aomewhat happy the other couldn't see him right now, only Lavi.

"The fuck are you on about?"

"Yuu. C'mon.."

"The fuck, Rabbit? Don't _c'mon_ me. I have no idea what the heck you talking about."

Kanda's scowl just darkened at Lavi, hating the airy bluish pink that came from his voice. Lavi just tilted his head towards Allen, who looked utterly clueless right now, as if to emphasise what he meant, only confusing Kanda's poor mental capability on this kind of subject more.

"Really... you don't realise... anything?"

"What the fu--"

"At all? Anything?"

"--Are you talking about?"

"How you were top of the class with me... i will never understand."

"Fuck off, rabbit!"

Lavi laughed, and airy one lighting up Kanda's vision with a soft meadow green, before the elder huffed and began walking to the studio his father was in. Though he paused when they both stood there.

"Aren't you gonna show the sprout the piano? Or did you forget why you came here?"

"Oh! Right. C'mon Al."

"O-oh... uh okay..."

Lavi guided the younger to the piano as Tim trailed behind, but the dog paused and looked back towards Kanda as the elder stood there still confused on what Lavi said, but also because of the faint pink that suddenly splashed to his left. Usually where the dull grey colours appear. Where Allen's colour should be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have d.gray-man discord server if any of you lovely fans would like to join. No pressure, but its there if you want it.
> 
> https://discord.gg/SkSvEzk


End file.
